White Vision
by willy.hizzy
Summary: "He killed my father. I'm going to return the favour." In the midst of worldwide chaos, Marshall D. Will embarks on a journey to defeat the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.
1. Chapter 1: The White Haired Boy

**AN: before you go any further I want to mention something. This is my story, whatever I write goes. Criticism is encouraged though so please, knock yourself out.**

** PART 1: THE GATHERING**

**CHAPTER 1: THE WHITE HAIRED BOY**

* * *

**Syrup village, Gecko Islands, East Blue**

The local pub was packed with people from across the village. Everyone was in a joyous mood as they toasted and made merry. They lifted their beer and sake mugs and saluted the day. There was much course for celebration. The local hero's daughter had just turned one.

As the locals mingled and laughed, unaware of a fifteen year old boy sitting in a corner, observing them. By noting his white hair and emerald green eyes anyone could tell that he was not from their island. His indifferent face alerted everyone in the pub about him being potentially dangerous and made them steer clear of him.

The boy watched the doors of the pub for a long time, expecting a certain man to enter. When his waiting proved fruitless he gave a frustrated sigh and stood up, revealing his tall and slim form. Then he made his way for the doors. There was no more point in waiting if the person he was expecting was not going to come. There was a saying among marines, "if the pirate won't come to Garp, Garp will go to the pirate" and that was exactly what he was going to do.

As he exited the pub he found three boys who appeared to be a year younger than him. If they had not been eyeing him wearily he probably would not have noticed them. Their uneasy expressions told him that they knew what he was doing on the island and knew where to find. He approached them cautiously, careful not to alarm them.

When the three boys saw the young figure in a black hoari approach they panicked and almost turned tail. However, logical thinking on their part told them that it was not a wise choice.

"W-w-what do you want from us?" the bespectacled boy asked.

"Who are you?" asked another with green hair and a beanie that resembled an apple.

The third boy gave the white haired boy a frown. He wore a red bandana with a pirate sign and had green hair that covered his eyes. In his hand rested a cigarette.

"Piiman, Tamanegi," he calmly addressed the other two. "Keep your mouths shut."

The white haired boy took another step towards them, causing them each to take a step backwards.

"My name is Will," he revealed. "As for why I am here you already know. The rumours in this town spread incredibly fast."

"So it's true that you're looking for Usopp?" the bespectacled boy, Tamanegi, asked.

Will looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to reveal the location of the legendary Straw-Hat Pirates' sniper. When none of the three boys said anything he decided to get the information out of them using other means. He pulled back his cloak and revealed a katana.

"Now you can tell me the easy way or the hard way," he said threateningly.

The three boys did not react, telling Will all he needed to know. He closed his eyes and gave them a silent nod to show them he understood their decision. He let go of his katana and raised his fist. These boys were not worth using such a blade against.

The boys, knowing what was about to happen, decided to stand and fight. They surrounded him and each drew a weapon. Tamanegi pulled a slingshot out of his pocket, Piiman, the apple-beanie wearing boy, drew a short sword and the last boy, Ninjin drew a dagger.

Will looked at them and gave them a cold smile. The fact that they pulled weapons on him amused him. They had fighting spirit, but the way they stood told him that they had almost no fighting skill. They would be lucky to survive ten seconds with him.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to back down," he said.

When they remained silent he sighed. He was not one to fight opponents who could barely defend themselves but the kids gave him no choice. He performed a helicopter kick, sending them all to the ground. The three boys landed a few yards from him. For a moment they were immobile and Will feared he had put too much force in his kick. He turned to leave them, but quickly changed his mind when he saw Ninjin stagger back to his feet.

"Where on this island can I find the King of Snipers Usopp?" he asked.

Ninjin smirked at him condescendingly. "Go to Hell! I won't tell you anything!"

"Very well," Will said.

He took a step towards the boy, ready to deliver the blow that will put him down. He raised his fist and was about to punch the boy when out of the corner of his eye he a pebble approach him at an unimaginable speed.

"Exploding star!" he heard Tamanegi shout before the pebble made contact with will and exploded.

The explosion was small but noisy. Everyone in the pub ran out to see what was happening.

As the dust cleared the three boys of the long disbanded Usopp Pirates stood together and watched for any movements coming from the inside the dust.

"Did I get him?" Tamanegi asked while adjusting his glasses to get a better look.

"I think so," Piiman answered.

"Think again," Ninjin said. He pointed a finger at a dark figure in the dust.

It eventually cleared and revealed an unharmed Will standing there. He had an annoyed look on his face and his hand rested on his sword. He drew it and took a step closer to them, ready to end them for irritating him.

"Get away from the children!" one of the Pub goers snapped.

He threw his beer mug at Will but due to his tipsiness his aim was way off. Will didn't get time to react as the rest of the locals threw whatever they were holding at him. Initially they had been weary of him, maybe even feared him. That fear disappeared when he decided to attack their children.

"Get out of here you bully!" women shouted as they came out their homes with pottery and threw it at him.

They were surprised when none of the items they threw touched him.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked as they all took a step back.

Instead of answering he responded with, "if you all value your lives you will me where I can find Usopp or you are all going to die."

"Usopp lives in the house up there," a man said, pointing at the mansion on the hill.

It was by far the biggest and most impressive house in the entire village. Will kicked himself mentally. Of course! A crew member of the infamous Straw-Hats would live in such a house.

"Thank you," he told the man.

He turned to leave but something stopped him dead in his footsteps. The man's posture, his frown and his curly blondish brown hair, he would recognise them anywhere from a wanted picture. His name was Yasopp, the famed sniper of the Red-Haired Pirates. What was he doing here?

"I heard you've been looking for my son Usopp," He said, his frown turning to a quick smirk. "If you want to get to him you have to go through me first."

Will considered this for a moment. When he saw no other options he drew his sword and charged. By the time he took his second step the gunslinger had already put a few holes in him. To everyone's surprise the bullets had no effect on him. He reached Yasopp and swung his sword at him, but the sniper managed to dodge him.

"You have a Devil Fruit power," Yasopp declared. "You are a Logia type I figure."

Will gave him a secretive smile. This man had no idea. All the pirates on Blue seas would tremble if they knew which devil fruit he had eaten.

Yasopp frowned and sent a shower of bullets towards him. This time Will was prepared. He sliced up all the bullets sent his way and charged his opponent again. He swung his sword again but Yasopp blocked it. To his surprise the barrel of the gun fell to the ground. Careful not to let his opponent recover from his shock, he jumped forward and tried to drive the blade into his heart. Before any of that could happen there was a gun shot. At the same time the sword's thrust was redirected when a bullet smashed against its blade, missing Yasopp by an inch.

"My, my, my," came a voice from behind him. "It seems I arrived just in time."

Will's attention was caught by a man who wore what appeared to be pilot goggles. He had reddish pink lips like Yasopp and the longest nose he had ever seen. There was no doubt about his identity. It was Usopp the Liar, who had a five hundred million beri bounty on his head.

When Will mouthed this Usopp smiled.

"Are you a bounty hunter?" the second generation sniper asked.

"I'm no hunter," he replied. "I just came to ask you a question. If you answer truthfully I will be on my way and you will never see me again."

"Is that so?" Usopp asked. "What do you want to know?"

"Where can I find Monkey D. Luffy?"

Everyone was caught off guard by the young man's question. What would this boy want with the world's top pirate?

"If you expect me to sell out my captain then you are naïve," Usopp replied. "Now get out of here before I bring the wrath of my eight thousand followers down on you for I am the great, CAPTAIN USOPP!"

Eight thousand followers? The Straw-Hat pirate might have a legendary reputation but as far as rumours go he was also famous for being a liar.

"Cut the crap and tell me where I can find him before I cut you down and destroy this entire village," Will said calmly, but there was evidence of snapping in his voice.

Usopp sighed and his hands went to the twin revolvers strapped on his hips. Will understood what was coming next. He moved out of the way just in time to witness a volley of bullets hit the spot he had been standing on. The ground had frosted where he had been standing. Those were not normal bullets the gunslinger was using. He charged Usopp again but had to jump out of the way again as the sniper sent another round of freezing bullets his way.

The long-nosed freak was smart to use those bullets. They were effective against almost every Logia type Devil Fruit user. Whether by luck or something else, he was using bullets that could weaken him more than anything in this world.

He kept dodging the bullets, sometimes slicing the ones he could not avoid. Usopp's aim was accurate so the only thing that saved Will from being frozen over was the superhuman speed he had acquired from very brutal training and sheer luck.

After a minute of shooting and dodging Usopp stopped and retreated. He opened his guns and was about to reload them when Will attacked again. The white haired teen was not going to let him fire another round of those cursed bullets. He charged Usopp again and swung his sword. The sniper moved out of the way. His right hand went into the bag he always seemed to be carrying and came out with a green ball. Before his white haired opponent could strike again he threw it on the ground, causing it to explode and emit a thick smoke in the air.

The entire crowd of locals moved back to avoid the smoke. No one could see what was happening and they didn't want to get in the middle of a cross-fire.

While stuck in the smoke Will heard gunshots and felt bullets zap passed him. He made an effort to dodge them all but this time he was not so lucky. A bullet hit him in his arm. He felt its stinging pain for a second before his skin retracted and all evidence of the wound disappeared. Will smiled when he realised what had just happened. The sniper was out of frost bullets. He was using normal bullets now. He raised his sword and charged Usopp with his sword raised, ready to cut him down.

He should have realised that the Straw-Hat pirate was up to something when he didn't retreat. A bullet hit him in the gut. The force of the bullet took him by surprise. He was sent back and fell on his back, groaning.

"Sea-Prism stone," Usopp muttered as he approached the white haired youth. "I use it in some bullets to fight Devil Fr. I figured you would dodge all my frost bullets so I changed tactics. I loaded the guns with normal bullets, with the exception of the one I just hit you with. The aim was for you to lower your guard until you believed nothing I fired could hurt you. When your reckless charging assured me of this I knew it was time to use it."

"You bastard," Will managed to say. He clutched his stomach, trying to stop the blood.

Usopp ignored him and continued. "I will let you leave this island alive on the promise that you never come back again."

"Go to Hell!" Will said through gritted teeth.

Usopp frowned and levelled his gun to the white haired teen's head. "Then you leave me no other choice."

In that half second before Usopp pulled the trigger he got the time to think straight. If he died he would be unable to avenge his father's death. It would hurt his pride to be shown mercy by a Straw-Hat, but he had no other choice.

"Okay," he said weakly. "But before I go I need you to convey a message to Straw-Hat Luffy."

"What do you want me to tell him?" Usopp asked.

"Tell him that wherever he is I will find him. Then I will kill him and take the One Piece from him."

Both Usopp and Yasopp laughed at this declaration.

"You? Kill Luffy?" Usopp joked. "No chance. You couldn't beat me and you think you stand a chance against the King of the Pirates? Luffy will mop the floor with you."

Will ignored what he had said and continued. "Tell Straw-Hat that when I find him I will kill him. If I don't my name is not Marshall D. Will."

**-END-**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Threat

**CHAPTER 2: A NEW THREAT**

* * *

**Syrup Village, Gecko Islands, East Blue**

After the fight with the youth who had introduced himself as Teach's son Usopp didn't waste any time to think about what it all meant. He had witnessed something completely horrifying, something that was currently making the villagers panic. He quickly raced over to his house.

Kaya met him at the door. She smiled when she saw him, but quickly dropped it when he sped past her. He had discarded all the earlier thoughts of celebration. All that was currently on his mind was that he needed to warn the others.

* * *

**Foosha Village, Dawn Island, East Blue**

"Meat! I want meat!"

Everyone in the restaurant/bar watched as the young man slammed his hand on the table, breaking it in half. The waitress froze, her eyes displaying fear in her eyes.

"Yes sir," she said after a moment.

When she disappeared the young man found another table and sat down. The bandits who sat there took one look at him, his black hair and the scar under his left eye. He wore a sleeveless coat which was always left open, revealing a large X scar on his chest. When they were sure of his identity they got up and went to another table.

The bartender saw this and was not impressed. She walked over to him and gave him a disapproving look. Before he could comprehend what was happening she slapped him.

The echo of the slap ricocheted off the walls and silenced everyone present. All eyes went from the young man to the bartender, fearing the woman's life was about to end as a result of careless action. None of them expected the young man to whine about it.

"Oouuch!" he squealed. "What was that for Makino?"

The bartender opened her mouth, revealing a long row of sharp teeth. "How many times did I warn you not to scare off my customers?"

The young man looked puzzled. "Who did I scare?"

This earned him a punch in the face, shocking the customers even more. This woman has guts, they thought.

She ignored them and continued staring at him angrily.

"That's the fourth waitress you scared off this week," Makino stated. "And you just chased those bandits out of here."

"I never told them to be afraid of me," the young man remarked.

Makino punched him again, this time sending him out of his chair. The astonished customers watched in astonishment as the man hit the floor.

"Luffy you idiot!" Makino exclaimed. "How can you expect people not to fear you? You are the king of the pirates, the owner of the legendary treasure, the One Piece."

Everyone gasped as their suspicions of the young man identity were all confirmed. As unlikely as he looked he was the pirate king Monkey D. Luffy. Because of his ridiculously high bounty of three billion beri the rumours about him were probably true as well.

"Can I get meat now?" he asked, having forgotten everything his childhood friend just said.

Makino sighed and left the table. A minute later she returned with three bowls of meat.

"Here you go," she said. "I'll charge you nothing if you promise not to scare the customers off again."

When she finished talking he had already cleared the bowls. She smiled. In Foosha Village Luffy's hunger was legendary even before he became a pirate.

"I suppose you want more," she asked.

"Yes please," he said, displaying his large goofy smile.

Makino cleared the bowls off the table and was about to leave, but the arrival of a certain someone stopped her in her tracks. In fact everyone stopped and looked at the new arrival. She had long dark hair with big golden earrings. She was tall and (as many people thought) beautiful despite her swollen belly.

"Hancock," Luffy muttered, smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Luffy," the seriousness in her voice made him drop his childish demeanour.

"What's wrong?"

"The long nose sniper just rang. He wants to talk to you, says it's an emergency."

* * *

**Cocoyashi Village, East Blue**

"I made you some tea Nami-swan!"

"Thanks," Nami said, smiling at her obsessed husband.

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as he headed off to the kitchen of their house. Nami sighed and turned her attention back on her sister, who was not impressed by the way she handled the cook.

"Poor guy," Nojiko said after he was out of earshot. "I can just imagine how much suffering he endures while living with you."

Nami smiled. "He looks pretty happy to me."

"The poor boy is in-love. He doesn't realise the injustice you're doing him," Nojiko said.

"He seems to love that injustice," Nami responded. She then looked in the direction of the kitchen and called out to. "Sanji Honey?"

A second later the cook's head poked out of the kitchen. His one visible eye was in the shape of a heart.

"Yes Nami My Love?"

"Bring me a tangerine dear."

"Sure Nami. Anything for you."

Nojiko knew that Nami had purposely done Requested the tangerine to show her older sister just how tightly she had Sanji wrapped around her finger. She was about to comment on this when the transponder snail rang

* * *

.

**Lorgue Town, East Blue**

"Put that sword down Nero!"

A toddler with dark blue hair pouted as he dropped the katana. He turned to his mother, his eyes pleading her to allow him to use it. She however remained firm in her decision.

"No, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"But Mom!" he began to complain. "Dad said it's okay for me to touch his swords. He wants me to be a great swordsman, just like him."

"About that," she said, more to herself than the three year old. She adjusted her glasses and gripped the handle of her own katana. "I'll be having a talk with him when he returns."

The front door of their house opened and a green haired man stepped in the house looking exhausted.

"Man," he said as he closed the door. "Work today was hectic. Don't even know why I do community service for this place."

He looked at his wife and met her disapproving glare.

"What?" he asked.

She remained silent and pointed a finger at the toddler. His gaze followed her finger and saw his most prized possession at his feet. He swallowed and braced himself for her verbal assault.

"I can't believe you sometimes," she began scowling him. "How can you allow him to touch your swords? Do you know how dangerous it is? What if he cut himself?"

He sighed. "Relax Tashigi. He has the blood of swordsman from both side of the family. He'll be okay."

Hearing this made Tashigi mad. She would have loved to pummel him into the floor for putting stupid ideas in their son's head. Fortunately for him she restrained himself from doing that. It would be bad example to her child.

Sensing the murderous intent in her eyes, Zoro decided to make the boy take the sword where he found it.

"Okay little man," he said. "Sheath it and take it to your mom's room."

Young Nero picked the sword up and sulkily made his way out of the entrance hall to his parent's room.

After he left a moment of silence passed before Tashigi sensed a familiar odour coming from her husband.

"YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING AGAIN!"

Zoro looked at her, dumbstruck.

Of cause he drank. That was one of the few pleasures of living in this town. After his crew returned from their adventures he decided to settle in Lorgue Town, however, the inhabitants would not allow a pirate to walk freely in their town, especially one of the infamous Straw-Hats. The only way they were going to allow that was if he did a "little" community service for them. He was supposed to help rid the town of all "pirate scum."

He wold have refused had Tashigi not returned from Marine Headquarters, claiming she had come to settle down. The next day he went to the mayor and accepted his terms.

Ridding the town of pirates and bandits was no easy job as they threatened the town folk more than ten times a day. The fact that he could never have quiet day with his family really annoyed him and since Tashigi refused to move with him to his old dojo, the only way he could handle everything was by drinking a few mugs of sake each day.

"I see nothing wrong with it," he replies.

"I hope you don't do it in front of Nero. If he develops any interest in sake…"

She let unspoken threat hang in the air.

The ringing of a transponder snail eased the tension in the room. Tashigi went to the living room, closely followed by Zoro, and picked up the mouth piece.

"This is Vice-Admiral Tashigi," She spoke into it.

The snail opened its mouth and spoke.

"Tashigi, this is Usopp. I need to talk to Zoro."

* * *

**Syrup Village**

When Usopp got to the transponder snail he decided to only dial the numbers of his crewmates in the East Blue. Connections across the world were suspicious and would risk the World Government tapping into their network and listening in on them.

Now that he had all their attention he decided to go ahead and tell them about what he had just witnessed.

"Okay Mansopp," Sanji's voice spoke came from the transponder snail. "We're all listening."

Usopp took a deep breath and exhaled.

"We're in big trouble guys."

An unbreakable silence followed for a few minutes.

"What do you mean by that?" Nami's voice came from the snail.

"Something terrible happened here in Syrup village," Usopp replied. The others could now sense panic in his voice.

"Tell us already," Zoro said impatiently.

Usopp proceeded to tell them about the white haired boy who came looking for him, demanding Luffy's whereabouts.

"Really?" Luffy said. He sounded excited. "Did he want an autograph?"

"Shut up Luffy!" Nami shouted. "Let him finish."

And everyone on the line quieted for Usopp to finish his tale.

"You shot him with a seastone bullet?" Nami said, sounding a bit surprise. She began muttering to herself over the transponder snail. "Please don't tell me he was the son of a Celestial Dragon."

"He wasn't." Nami's sigh of relief could be heard over the snail. "It's much worse than that."

Usopp then told relayed to him what the boy had said.

"Marshall D. Will?" Zoro said, confused. "What's his relationship with Teach?"

"He was his father."

Long moments of silence before Tashigi's voice came from the transponder snail.

"What! Blackbeard had a son?"

The voice of the Vice-Admiral shocked every Straw-Hat that was not in Lorgue Town.

"Er… Zoro?" Nami said. Zoro responded before her voice filled Usopp's living room. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A MARINE LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION?"

"Relax," Zoro said. "She means no harm so stop acting bitchy."

"WATCH HOW YOU TALK TO MY WIFE YOU MOSS HEADED FREAK!" Sanji shouted.

"TELL YOUR WIFE TO WATCH HOW SHE TALKS ABOUT MY WIFE DUMBASS COOK!"

The two's bickering went on for a few minutes before, whether by telepathy or chance, both Tashigi and Nami smacked the spouses.

"So that bastard Blackbeard has a son who's out for revenge," Luffy said.

There were background noises of Zoro complaining about being hit and Sanji commenting Nami about how cute she looked when she was angry. Then Nami spoke again.

"Did you kill him?" she asked.

Usopp took another deep breath and relived the events after the young boy passed out

* * *

**30 minutes ago.**

Usopp stood next to his father and watched the white haired boy lying on the ground. The villagers all stood quietly as Usopp walked over to him and examined the wound made by the bullet in his abdominal area.

"Call Kaya," he ordered one of the villagers. "He needs to be treated before we send him out to sea."

The villager nodded and was about to leave when Yasopp halted him.

"Something's happening," the older sniper said, pointing at the unconscious boy's gut wound.

Usopp's attention went back to the boy. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Impossible."

* * *

"What did you see?" Nami asked.

By then he had peaked all their interests and wanted to hear what he had to reveal.

"His body expelled the bullet and his wound healed."

"That's not possible," Tashigi said wishfully.

"Are you sure he was a Devil Fruit User?" Zoro asked.

"My old man stated that he had a Logia Devil Fruit."

"Which Devil Fruit did he eat?" Luffy asked. He excited about Devil Fruit that is immune to sea prism stone.

"I don't know," Usopp replied. "He only used it to escape the bullets so I couldn't make out the nature of his powers."

"Perhaps it wasn't Devil Fruit," Nami suggested. "Maybe it was a Rukoshiki."

"I know Rukoshiki," Sanji told her. "There is no such technique."

"Maybe they developed a new technique," Luffy said bluntly. "Maybe they changed Rukoshiki to Shichishiki."

"Don't be a dumbass," Zoro said before he realised the sentence was not supposed to be used on their captain, he was already a dumbass.

"Blackbeard found a way to make his body support two Devil Fruits," Luffy said. "What's there to say he didn't find a way to make Devil Fruit immune to seastone?"

This was a blunt and innocent statement, Luffy had not thought about it when he spoke and remained oblivious after the words spewed from his mouth. The others reacted differently however.

"This is bad," Nami's voice came out of the mouth of Usopp's transponder snail. "We need to inform the others about this."

"Cool! Shishishishi," Luffy laughed. That laugh did not sit comfortably with his crew members. "We'll meet in three days and then we'll go and get the others."

"What do you mean three days?" Nami said incredulously. "After we disbanded we all decided that we will meet up in five years to-"

She stopped upon remembering that Tashigi was a part of their conversation.

"It's okay Nami," Zoro said. "Tashigi knows about our rendezvous with the Revolutionary Army."

"You stupid Moss-Head!" Sanji snapped. "How could you give our secrets to a Marine?"

"That's irresponsible of you," Nami backed him.

"What should I have done?" Zoro answered. "She's my wife. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"And just how many Navy secrets she tell you?" Nami shot back.

The three Straw-Hats began arguing and called each other names in the process. It was Tashigi's sentence that made them stop.

"Headquarters needs to hear about this," she said. "Just the idea of Devil Fruit users who are immune to seastone can cause a global panic."

They remained silent for a while, each of them imagining a future in which Devil-Fruit users are unaffected by seastone. It would be harder to for the Marines to capture and restrain them. The Marine prisons would be incapable of holding them, and many of them would escape.

"I hope Haki works on him," Zoro said. "What did you do with him Usopp."

"I put him in a boat and sent him away," Usopp answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Nami said. They could feel her temper rising over the transponder snail. "Why would you let him go? Weren't you curious to know how he survived a seastone bullet? Why did you let him go?"

Usopp was speechless. All that had been on his mind at that moment was that he had to get the boy as far from the village as he could.

"So it's decided," Luffy said. He uttered his freaky laugh again. "In three days we meet up and then head for the Grand Line."

"Isn't it a year too soon for us to meet?" Usopp asked.

"Circumstances have changed," Nami said. "We need to warn Dragon about this."

The Straw-Hats silently agreed with this. Tashigi didn't like the idea of the world's most powerful pirate crew meeting the world's most wanted man, however that was not her amin concern at the moment.

"Three days," Luffy repeated excitedly. "Then we'll go and pick up the others!"

**-END-**


	3. Chapter 3: Become a Pirate?

**Some of you probably won't agree with what's going to happen in this chapter but I will tell you now that I had no other choice.**

**CHAPTER 3: BECOME A PIRATE?**

* * *

**Somewhere in the East Blue**

"Do you see land?" the captain of the pirate vessel asked.

His subordinate in the bucket at the top of the mast looked far out at sea using his telescope. He observed every direction, but there was nothing in sight. The blue sea stretched out as far as the horizon.

"No captain sir," the pirate replied.

Captain Sam sighed. Ever since they escaped the marines in Orange Town they had been unable to find land. It had been a week since, and their food supply was now running short. If he didn't find land soon he would be forced to throw some of his men overboard.

"Captain!" the watchman yelled. "Up ahead, I see something in a distance. It looks like a boat."

A boat? Who in the world would be foolish enough to sail a mere boat on these harsh seas, the captain thought. "Take us closer."

The crew moved the ship closer to the boat for their captain to get a better view. At first he thought someone had jumped ship but that didn't seem to be the case as there was no evidence of damage a boat usually sustained when members of the ship try to stop the escapee.

One of his crew members called from the edge of the ship. "Captain, there's someone in the boat."

The captain ran over to his subordinate. Sure enough there was a young man lying in the boat. He made no movement which indicated that he was unconscious.

"Bring it up," Sam ordered.

The next few minutes his men busied themselves with pulling the boat on deck. When they succeeded they all took a step back and let their deep breaths go.

"All done sir."

Sam took a peek in the boat. The young man who lay there couldn't possibly be more than sixteen years in age. He appeared to be six feet in height, wore a black cloak and had snow white hair.

"Search him for gold and then dump him over into the sea," Sam decided.

His men looked at him incredulously. Though they were not surprised by his order they still couldn't believe he would actually suggest it.

"But sir," one of them tried to object.

The captain looked at his subordinate angrily, making him tremble with fear.

"If you challenge my orders one more time I will have you shot and then thrown overboard do you hear me?" he said.

The pirate swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Now get it over with."

The man was shaking as he moved to search the boy. The closer his hand crept to the figure in the small boat the more violent he seemed to vibrate. His hesitance to touch the boy was making every crew member feel uneasy as well.

"Just do it already!" Sam shouted.

The man pulled a little courage from the air and touched the cloak- and got slammed into the side of the boat.

Before anyone could react the boy got out of the boat and kicked the closest person to him. He went on to take down five pirates before someone decided to put an end to it.

"STOP!" Sam yelled.

Everyone froze on their spots as the captain walked over to the boy. The young man didn't look scared like most of his crew was when he looked at them. He was impressed by this.

"Say lad. You fight well. What's your name?" he asked.

The boy frowned and stared him in the face. The pirate captain before him was over seven feet and was heavily built with muscles. Growth hormones, the he decided.

"Will," he said after it seemed like he was not going to answer.

"How did you end up in that boat?" Sam asked.

Will frowned again. "None of your business."

The pirate crew, a band of scrawny Neanderthals, all dropped their jaws. The captain appeared to be surprised at first, then angered. He thought about beating the disrespectful boy to a pulp but decided otherwise in the end.

"I guess you have your own reasons for that," Sam said finally.

He made that reply for two reasons. He wanted the young man to lower his guard around him and accept his proposition. Since he didn't know how strong the boy was, he knew it was unwise for him to get into a fight with him so he had to make it look like he had let him off the hook to keep the respect of his crew.

"Your skills would be very useful on my crew," He told Will. "Would you like to join me?"

The rest of the crew looked shocked by their captain's civility towards the boy. He ignored them however and concentrated on the white haired boy.

"You who?" Will asked.

The captain and his crew were surprised by the fact that the boy didn't know him.

"You don't know me?" he said, sounding disappointed. "But I'm known across the East Blue as a notorious pirate. Selfish Sam, with a sixteen million beri bounty?"

Will looked at the crew's jolly roger. It was a skull with a golden right eye. Pathetic, he thought

"I never heard of you," he finally said.

Sam sighed. From the boy's expression he deduced that he wasn't going to recognize him even if he showed him the wanted poster.

"Are you going to join me?" He repeated, there was a cruel smile on his face. "Think about all the havoc you and I can cause together. Imagine how much fear we can strike into the hearts of worthless civilians. Think about all the towns we can raid and the gold we can collect."

"No," Will decided. "I have an appointment with a certain pirate that I would not want to miss."

"Who would that be?" Sam asked, confused and feeling insulted that he was turned down.

"Straw- Hat Luffy."

Those four syllables almost gave the entire crew a heart attack. For the first time since he got on deck he saw fear in Sam's eyes.

"You mean the Straw-Hat L-L-Luffy," he found his tongue after a moment. "The king of the pirates?"

Will nodded, with a deadly glare in his eyes. "He owes me and he will pay that debt- in blood."

The crew shivered when they heard this. Was this boy suggesting what they thought he was suggesting? Does he seriously think he can beat him?

"I don't like this one bit," Sam muttered to himself. After a few seconds of considerate thinking he decided that his crew was better off without a fool with such an outrageous goal. "Men surround him!"

The crew surrounded Will, though they looked a lot more hesitant to take orders. Will counted them, twenty in total. It wasn't going be much of a challenge. He drew his katana and prepared for their onslaught.

"Take him now!" Sam ordered.

Three of them came at him, all from different sides. He managed to dodge them and thought of counter-attacking, but then changed his mind. Before anyone else attacked he used a stepping method to escape their circle. His movements were so fast it took him less than a second to move to Sam's side and slide his bade across his throat.

"Tell your men to take me one more time and I will promise you this. Before they reach me your body will be cold on the floor."

The pirates were speechless, wondering how the boy had moved from them to their captain in such little time. Even Sam was puzzled and he finally began to show signs of fear for the white haired youth.

"What was that?" he asked, unable to hide his amazement. "How did you do that?"

Will pulled his sword back and sheathed it. Instead of answering he turned to one of the crew members and asked him- ordered him- to bring some food. The man looked uncertainly from Will to Sam, silently looking for confirmation. Only when the captain nodded (to the surprise of the crew) did he go to the ship's galley. Everyone remained silent until he yelled from the porthole.

"There is no prepared food."

"Do you have any fruit?" Will asked. "I'd love that, preferably an apple."

A minute passed before the man came out of the kitchen with a pair of apples. He tossed them the two the youth who gracefully caught them and shoved one in his mouth. He noticed the crew members shocked expressions become more so but ignored them. He was too hungry to show table manners, though after the first one he ate the second more slowly. After he was done ordered more and the man rushed back.

"So when are you leaving?" Sam asked nervously.

Will looked at him and gave him an unpleasant smile. Then he turned to the west and observed as the son went down the horizon.

"I'll be leaving soo-"

He was cut off when a powerful bolt of lightning struck their boat. The force of it pushed most of them to the floor and threw others overboard. Only two people who were not affected were Sam and Will. That didn't stop them from gaping and looking around with puzzled expressions.

It's not cloudy, Will thought. How is this possible?

The ship moved violently among the waves and many of the remaining crew- if not all- cried for help.

"Please save me!" they cried. "Mommy I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die!"

What a bunch of sissies, Will thought as he stabled himself by shifting his stance.

"Find the hole and mend it!" Sam ordered them, but none of them seemed to have heard him in the middle of their wailing.

Will had a different plan though. He ran towards the boat he had been found in, ready to escape the madness of the situation. He was halfway through when he stopped. Something was wrong.

The ship wasn't sinking, which meant there was no leak..

But how? He asked himself.

His question was answered a second later when the sea calmed down. Around him the pirates who remained on board lay scattered on the deck. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard footsteps behind him.

"What a marvellous surprise," a voice accompanied the footsteps. Will turned around and saw a man who was clearly not part of the crew bend over and pick up an apple. "I never thought I would find these on the Blue Seas."

Will studied the man. He was tall with unusual baggy trousers and wore nothing over his bare chest. His skin was as pale as a sheet of paper and his hair, which was covered by a bandana, was yellow. Will observed the man's earlobes, which were so long they reached his hips. Their ends had diamond shaped gold earrings attached. The man also had drums connected by a large circular ring that was attached to his shoulder blades.

"W-w-w-who a-are y-y-you?" one of the pirates asked.

The man took a bite of the apple. "I am the sky god Eneru and I've come to visit the Blue Seas."

The men gave each other confused glances. Did he just claim to be a God?

"What do you want?" Will asked.

Eneru turned back and observed the young man in front of him. He was impressed that unlike his colleagues, he showed no visible signs of fear. He finished eating the apple before he answered.

"I have unfinished business with a certain man from these seas and I thought you were the perfect people to lead me to him. After all, wouldn't you consider it an honour to service God?"

"His delusional," Sam's voice came from below deck. A few seconds later he stepped onto the deck. "You want us to believe you are God?"

"Oh but I am," Eneru answered smiling. "The sky is my domain and I have come down here to conquer the sea. And you shall be my loyal servants who will help me fulfil this dream."

"Go to Hell!" Sam shouted. "Men get rid of this lunatic!"

Two men immediately jumped up and ran towards him with their swords raised. They swiped their blades at him but he seemed to be expecting it and managed to avoid them easily. He then whacked them with his staff which materialised from nowhere into his hands. The two men were sent crashing overboard, into the sea.

Upon witnessing the ease and grace with which Eneru had defeated the two men, the remaining crew hesitated. Eneru didn't attack in that time, just observed. Then half a dozen men decided to step forward and aimed their rifles at him. For about twenty second they fired at the self-proclaimed god until their guns were empty. They lowered them to observe the damage done to the men.

They couldn't contain their surprise when they saw the man still standing. The holes that were proof of the bullets piercing him were slowly beginning to close.

"Wh-what the hell are you?" Sam asked, looking terrified.

Eneru laughed before he answered. "As I told you already, I am God. The power you mortals wield is insignificant compared to my powers."

To prove his point he pointed his staff at the six pirates who had shot him. A bolt of lightning shot from the staff and hit them, electrocuting them and turning their bodies to charred remains. Eneru laughed as terror filled the eyes of Sam and his crew.

I've never seen anything like that, Sam thought to himself. What the hell is he? How am I supposed to beat someone like that?

Eneru stopped laughing and became serious. "If you want to live prove your allegiance to me by kneeling before my feet."

The remaining crew members, who totalled seven in number, immediately went on their knees. Sam stood there wondering what to do. If he kneeled he would forever lose his pride and self-respect and if he didn't there was no doubt he would lose his life.

He was about to kneel when someone touched his shoulder. Surprised, he looked over his shoulder and saw Will looking unimpressed.

"I don't like you," the white haired boy told him. "But that doesn't mean I will allow you to bend knee to such trash."

The two of them looked at Eneru, who gave them a dangerous smirk.

"You would dare insult God?"

Will smiled back just as dangerously. "If gods exist they will certainly be more appealing than you."

Eneru frowned. "Foolish mortal, you dare defy God! I COULD CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!"

Sparks flew from him as his temper rose. Soon the air was so saturated with static electricity that even the smallest of movements caused the ship members still alive to zap themselves. Sam was becoming frightened again, but Will kept his composure.

"I'm giving you a chance to leave," he told the self-proclaimed god. "Do it now before I decide to change my mind and kill you."

"Hahahahahahaha," Eneru laughed. "You think a mere mortal like you can kill me?" Will remained quiet, allowing him to continue. "Alright, I will give you one chance to prove your claim before I pass judgement on you." The remaining pirates watched as Eneru sat down and let his staff rest in his lap. "Don't panic," he said while smiling. "I will not attack until you've had your chance. God always keeps his promises."

With that Will drew his sword and ran to the sitting man, the tip of his blade aimed at the man's chest. Before he plunged the blade in he momentarily looked around. The pirates were all covering their eyes, not wanting to witness the death of the white haired youth. He turned back and saw Eneru's condescending smile. With a little growl he pushed the blade home.

"Wh-what is this?" Eneru asked, fear clearly distinguishable in his voice. "How is this possible?"

The pirates opened their eyes and were shocked by what they saw.

Will had his sword buried into the god's chest. They were not surprised by that, but by the fact that he had drawn blood in doing so. They didn't know how he did it, but he had just dealt Eneru a fatal blow.

"If you had fought you would probably have won," Will said. "But you were too confident about your victory. Arrogance destroys the footholds of victory. I have been told too many underdog stories to know that you should never go easy on your opponent, something you were too foolish to realise."

"How were you able to stab me?" Eneru asked, beginning to suffocate.

Will smiled. "Let me introduce you to me sword, Akuma no Nayami no Tane."

The god's eyes widened. "Devil's Bane?"

Ignoring him, Will continued. "This blade is of the highest Wazamono grade. Its creator is Muramasa, one of the two Legendary Swordsmiths. It is the first blade to be reinforced with sea prism stone and is by far still the most marvellous."

Eneru gasped at the mention of sea prism stone, and coughed up blood. Will paid him no attention.

"I've read about you before," he stated, shocking everyone on board. "The Straw-Hat archaeologist Nico Robin wrote about her crew's voyage across the White Seas. You were mentioned a lot in her journal."

He pushed Eneru to the ship's rail and pulled his sword out of the man. The man cried out as his blood began to spill. He gritted his teeth and looked down at the shorter man.

"You think this wound kill me!" he tried to shout, but his was too weak.

Will shook his head and smiled. "I assume you came looking for Straw-Hat Luffy." The man's eyes widened. "He would have destroyed you if you had met him."

Then he kicked the man in the chest, sending him flying off the ship. Will watched as the man fell. The water seemed to rise and drag him down to its mysterious bottom. The last thing he saw of the self-proclaimed god was the terror in his eyes, the kind he never thought he would ever know in his lifetime. Then he was gone. The sea had claimed its victim.

Will took a few steps back and turned to the crew, all who were staring at him with the same fear they had given Eneru a minute ago.

"H-h-how did you kill him," Sam asked.

Will walked over to one of the apples the pirate had dropped when Eneru had made his entrance. He picked it up and observed it. Then he turned to the pirate captain.

"Sea prism stone can nullify Devil Fruit powers," He answered.

Sam and his crew's eyes widened. "Devil Fruits? They exist?"

Will frowned. The pirates of the East Blue were so ignorant. No wonder it was the weakest of the four seas.

He turned to the apple and saw unusual markings appear on the fruit. He smiled and turned to the astonished crew who watched as the fruit grew in size until it looked like a decorated pineapple.

"What… is that?" one of the men asked.

"When a Devil Fruit user dies the Devil Fruit is reincarnated in the nearest fruit, which happens to be the apple I was holding," the white haired boy explained. "This is the Rai Rai no Mi, the lightning fruit. If anyone eats it they will gain the power displayed by that moron who just went overboard."

"So you're going to eat it?" Sam asked him.

Will shook his head. "No."

"Why, don't you want that power?" Sam asked.

Will threw it at him. "That's none of your business."

The greedy look the captain gave the fruit was so intense the youth finally understood why he was called Selfish Sam.

He looked around the at the crew members, who were eyeing their captain enviously. He looked at the charred bodies off their fallen comrades. The smell of their burnt skin irritated him.

"Throw them overboard," he ordered.

The crew gave him incredulous looks but dared not challenge him. They got to work immediately.

He waited until they were done before he gave the next order. "

"Take down that jolly roger."

Their eyes widened as if to say "what!"

Even Sam, who had just finished eating the fruit and was now sending sparks in every direction, looked at him.

"From now on I give the orders," he announced. "If everyone finds anything wrong with it speak now so I can dispose of you like I did the other guy."

No one, Sam included, objected. Though Sam gave him a hate-filled look that almost made him regret giving him the lightning fruit. They competed in a staring contest for a few minutes, Will silently daring him to do something about it. When Sam realised he wasn't going to budge he looked away with a defeated look.

Will turned back to the crew members. While fighting Eneru he had realised just how stupid he had been to go after the Pirate King without a crew. Losing to one of the weakest members of the crew just told him how far out of his league they were. They might be the smallest crew on the seas, but they were the strongest fighting crew in the world. If he was going to face them he needed a crew of immense power.

Apart from Sam there were only seven who remained from the original twenty. They were a pathetic bunch, but he will turn them into a crew that can rival any of the Emperors' fleets.

**-END-**

**AN: I just killed off one of the most powerful characters in OP and easily at that but I assure you again that this was totally necessary. I would have loved it if he joined the crew, but logic dictated that he would never do something like that. Would someone who considers himself a God serve under a being he believes is inferior to himself? After wrecking my brain for a few days I concluded that what I really wanted was his lightning power so I had to let him go. Sorry if you're an Enel fan.**

**Unlike Bleach and Naruto I have little knowledge of OP so I'm asking you readers to please tell me something. Are there any fishwomen(not mermaids) in OP? Please tell me. The next chapter depends on it.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Vision Pirates

**AN: I asked for your help but you guys don't seem so interested. That's cool though. I go more info then I would have gotten from you guys. Anyways, here's my latest chapter, just finished typing it. I haven't proof read (too lazy) but I'm hoping you will all enjoy it. **

**CHAPTER 4: THE VISION PIRATES**

* * *

**Syrup Village, Gecko Islands, East Blue**

"Do you have to go now?" Kaya asked her husband as he made his way to his boat.

Usopp turned to her and smiled. "My friends need me Kaya. They won't make it at sea without the great… CAPTAIN USOPP!"

Kaya covered her mouth and giggled. Though they had been married for four years Usopp still had that effect on her. Seven years ago he had use to tell her farfetched stories to cheer her up. These days he told stories that were even more farfetched and she still enjoyed them but couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or a lie.

She looked at him, remembering the boy who swore he was going to be a great pirate of the the seas. The man standing in front of her was a great pirate indeed, but what she liked about him was that in the same way he was the pirate he said he would be, he was still the same boy. He was still as kind and caring as always. The way he held his daughter, with so much love and tenderness, assured her that he would always be like that, no matter how many hardships he endures.

Usopp walked up to her and handed the child to her mother. He smiled at her and then leaned in to kiss her. After that he kissed his daughter on the forehead. Then he got into the boat.

"Take care of Aya," He told her.

While she watched him row into the horizon she could not decide what she was feeling. She was definitely not happy to see him go, but she was happy that she had such a considerate husband.

"Please be safe Usopp," she whispered. "We'll be waiting."

* * *

**Shimotsuki Village, East Blue**

"Okay Nero honey!" Tashigi waved at the little boy. "Take care."

Nero stood next to Koshiro and waved back with a big smile. "Okay Mom."

"Don't give Sensei any trouble," Zoro told while casting one of his trademark scary glances.

The little boy nodded slowly before he turned to the man next to him and dragged him to the Isshin dojo.

"Come on Grandpa," he said cheerfully. "You said you had a lot of cool stuff to show me."

Koshiro laughed and went along with the boy, but not before he turned to the married couple and bid them farewell.

"Have a nice journey my good friend Zoro," he whispered. "And take care of Tashigi."

When he first met her, he had mistaken her for his long-dead daughter. She was so much like Kuina. It wasn't just her appearance that reminded him of her, but her character as well, and the fact that Kuina would have been about the same age if she were still alive. That was why he took her in as his daughter. She was exactly what Kuina would have been if she was still alive.

"Come back soon Zoro, Tashigi."

* * *

**Cocoyashi Village, Conomi Islands, East Blue**

"So you're heading out to sea again?" Zeff asked rhetorically.

He and the rest of the Baratie cooks had come to see Sanji and Nami off. Although the two claimed they would only be gone for a few months he knew better. What they were planning was not something that would take months to accomplish, it would take way longer than that.

Sanji looked at them in surprise for he had not expected them. There was a spark in his eyes along with a slight smile. Then it was gone and replaced by a frown.

"What are you doing here Geezer?" he demanded. "You too Jerks?"

"See that Boss," Patty said to Zeff. "I knew it was a bad idea to come here. He doesn't want to see us."

Zeff took a step towards Sanji. There was a grim look on his face as he did so. Then he kicked him.

"Oh my God!" Nojiko exclaimed as she watched him fall through the wall of their house. "Will he be alright?"

Nami frowned. "He'll live. HEY ZEFF, SANJI YOU'RE FIXING THAT!"

If they heard her they didn't give any indication that they did. Sanji climbed out of the wall he made and showed his fists to his mentor.

"What the hell was that for Old Geezer?" he cried.

"You stupid brat!" Zeff retaliated. "You think I will allow you to speak to me like that!"

Nami's farewell to her family, unlike that of Sanji's, was peaceful and civil. She hugged her sister, and then Genzo and then hugged her sister again. Many tears were shared between the three of them. Even after they separated and the two Straw-Hats got into their boat they were still crying.

"Nami are you okay?" Sanji asked in a concerned voice.

Nami wiped away her tears. "Yeah, now let's go before they notice their wallets missing."

* * *

**Foosha Village, Dawn Island, East Blue**

"Hurry up Luffy," Hancock called. "We have to meet the others in a day and we won't make it at that pace."

"Go on ahead," Luffy called from inside their house. "I'll catch up."

Luffy had bid the mayor farewell first then he went to Makino and her son and did the same. He would miss them all, especially the little guy, who he now considered a little brother.

The boy reminded him so much of himself when he was that a kid. He kept asking him to take him to see if he ever went back, which Makino and surprisingly Luffy had said "NO". After nearly a year of pleading he expected he suddenly stopped and decided that he didn't want to be part of Luffy's crew anymore. "One day I will gather a crew stronger than yours. Then I will defeat you and become king of the pirates."

"LUFFY YOU JERK!" Makino's voice cried from outside. "You're letting a pregnant woman carry stuff?"

"I'll be there in a sec," he cried back. "Just forgot something."

When he found out he would be a father he had been looking forward to it. He would get to be the father his father was never to him. He would be there for his child and watch him grow. But now that did not sound possible anymore. With the new threat on the horizon he could not afford to make his child's existence known. It was too dangerous, that was why he had brought his wife back with him to the East Blue. He wanted him to be born away from all the madness, and now that didn't seem possible either.

When he found his room he left his thoughts. He opened the door and closed it again. Then he lifted the door mat, revealing a trapdoor. He opened it and revealed a golden chest hidden there. Luffy took the chest out and placed it on the floor then he opened it just to make sure its contents are still the same.

There were two Devil fruits in the chest. After he had defeated Blackbeard he had decided that the Dark-Dark and Tremor-Tremor were too dangerous to be in anyone's hand, he decided to keep them to make sure it doesn't happen.

In the middle of those fruits lay his most treasured possession, one that he had not used in for years. He took it out of the chest and examined him. Then he put it on his head and muttered something.

"We're going to have more adventures together Straw-Hat."

* * *

**Somewhere in the East Blue**

"I see you're still mad about me usurping your position as captain."

Sam remained quiet, he was too angry to speak. This kid, who the hell did he think he was?

"Tell you what Sam," Will continued. "How about you train and learn how to control that Devil Fruit and then you can challenge me all you want to your heart's content."

That offer was tempting, but he knew that he would not be the one on top in the end. He had seen Will take down that frighteningly powerful guy in seconds and he did not want to meet the same fate. But then again he had said that the sword he wore was one made of a substance called seastone, one that can apparently negate Devil Fruit powers. Sam had spent countless hours asking himself whether the bastard also ate a Devil fruit but he clearly doubted it. That damn sword affected him just being close to it. If he had eaten a Devil fruit he would have been more affected by it as he carries the blade with him twenty-four seven.

Damn this kid, he said non-verbally. He makes me angry just looking at him.

He hands tightened hard into a fist. His hair straightened and raised and his body released more than a few sparks into the air.

"Mind you," Will said to him. "You're going to destroy the ship if you keep doing that."

He had forgotten about that. Every time he got mad he released a bit of the Devil fruit's power, threatening the existence of the ship and her crew.

"What's this ship called anyway?" the white haired bastard asked.

"The Mean Mug," one of the remaining crew members of his old crew said.

Over the past two days he had noticed them giving him looks of sympathy, something he really hated. He wanted to beat the crap out of them and then throw them overboard, but he doubted it would make the bastard happy.

"What the Hell is our crew even called?" He asked aloud without meaning to.

But Will thought deeply about it. He had not considered that. He had not even gotten a new jolly roger since he cast away that embarrassment of a jolly roger.

"Between all you good-for-nothings is there anyone capable of drawing a decent jolly roger?" he asked.

Sam was getting madder by the second at being referred to as a good for nothing, until he realised that the bastard had not included him. He was looking at the other seven members, all who seem to cower away at his mere glance. After a few seconds one of them stepped forward.

"I can sir," he said.

Will gave him a slight smile. "Good, this is what I want you to draw on the flag…"

About an hour later the pirate stood back and admired his work. On the jolly roger was the traditional skull. It had ha detective lens on its right eye and a dagger was drawn in the lens.

The entire crew marvelled at their new jolly roger, including Sam. The work was simply magnificent.

"From today onwards we will be known as the Vision Pirates," Will announced. "Hence there is a lens on our flag."

"Vision?" Sam asked. "What's our vision? To become the world's worst crew?"

The pirates gasped after their former captain said it. The new captain was surely going to kill him. Even the look on their former captain told them.

However, what really happened was Will turning to Sam and giving him the first real smile his used in months.

"There you go Sam," he said. "Took you long enough."

Sam looked at the boy, confused. "I was wondering when you were going to speak up. I was worried you were becoming like the rest of these idiots." Sam looked even more puzzled now. "If you're going to say something in your heart you might as well say it aloud. Especially when you have murderous thoughts like yours you just have to spit it out. It makes you feel better."

Sam was taken aback by the young man. He was giving free will to say whatever the hell he wanted to say. That was something he never did when he was a captain. He use to throw his crewmates over board just for suggesting something.

"I hate you," he declared.

"Now anyway," Will said, ignoring him completely. "The reason I named this crew the Vision Pirates is because I have a dream, one that will eventually become this crew's dream. You are all going to help me take down the Straw-Hat Pirates."

Silence… then-

"What! Are you fucking crazy?" Sam exclaimed. "They will mop the floor with our arses!"

"Right now yes," Will said. "But I will shape this crew to be able to take on the toughest pirate crews in the world."

The crew of the Mean Mug thought about it and just couldn't imagine it. They were scared out of their wits. Will couldn't care any less about their mental state. He was say something when he heard something hit against the ship.

For a moment they all wondered who it could be. They were almost pissing in their pants now. The last two visitors the ship had were dangerous. One managed to kill the other and usurped their captain's position. They somehow felt that whoever it was who had bumped into their ship wouldn't be any different.

They all stood and watched the figure climb onto the boat. Red hair, dark skin, wearing a jumpsuit. When she stood up and looked at them they noticed something else about here. SHE WAS HOT!

The entire crew's eyes lit up with heart symbols, only one person seemed to be unaffected. He noticed her other features that the others didn't notice.

"You're a Fishwoman," Will said, noting the thin gills on the side of her neck , three on each side.

He also noticed that she was barefoot and that both her hands and feet were webbed. I've never seen a Fishman resembling humans that much, he thought to himself.

The others were beginning to notice it too, but it did nothing to lower their attraction to her.

"So hot," the seven Idiots said in unison.

Will ignored them and decided to question her. "Who are you and what are you doing on my boat?" he demanded.

The woman ignored him and looked out far at sea. Then she muttered to herself.

"Coast is clear," she said. She went over to the rail and was about to jump back into the sea when Sam stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Wait just a mome-"

He never got to finish what he was going to say. The woman punched him so hard he flew to the other side of the she and went overboard. Will almost panicked when he saw the former captain go overboard until he noticed his hands gripping the rail. Then he returned his gaze to the Fishwoman, who looked really mad.

"Let anyone touch me," she threatened them. "Just dare to do it and I swear… there will be Hell to pay."

This time no one tried to stop her as she jumped into the sea. Then Will went over to the rail and pulled Sam up. The guy was punched so hard he was coughing blood.

"What the Hell was that?" he asked after he was well enough to speak again.

"Fishman Karate I think," Will answered. "I've never seen it being used so I'm not really sure. It shouldn't have made contact with you anyway. You're a Logia Devil fruit user. Her punch was supposed to go through you."

"Cut me some slack will you," Sam replied. "I've only had this power for two days. Very short time to master it if you asked me."

"Whatever," Will said. He turned to the Seven Idiots, who were in shock at what had just transpired. "Turn the ship around. We're following that woman."

"What? Why? Where? And how?" Sam asked. "She is a Fishwoman. They aren't exactly known for swimming above the water now are they? How are we gonna follow her?"

"I can tell where she's going," Will said. "It's an island four hundred kilometres south of here."

"How the hell do you know that?" Sam asked. "Can you read minds or something?"

"None of your business," Will told him. "All I can say is that I've met my newest crewmember."

**-END-**

**P.S: this chapter was supposed to be posted before Christmas but I kinda slacked off playing Batman: Arkam City and God of War: Ascension. Happy late Christmas everyone. In my country today is known as family day(ironic since I'm practically alone in the house) so happy that too and enjoy the new year.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Pirate Prince Rocky

**AN: This chapter was first conceived in my mind as a one-shot, but I hate writing those so I found a way to integrate it into this story. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 5: THE PIRATE PRINCE ROCKY**

* * *

**100 km from Amazon Lily, Calm Belt**

"Guys I'm still not convinced this is a good idea."

"Nothing that scares you is ever a good idea Usopp," Nami responded. "Though I have to agree with you on this, IT'S A REALLY BAD IDEA!"

"Yeah sure," Zoro said absentmindedly while polishing his swords.

This earned him a punch in the head, sending his face into the ground.

"Bitch!" he exclaimed as he got to his feet. "Why'd you do that?"

As Nami answered her facial expression went from a fake smile to a scowl. "Because, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! What if it turns on us?"

"I don't understand why you're so worried Nami," Luffy's voice came from behind them.

Nami turned around to face him. She wore a mad expression and her fist was raised as if to strike him but decided to drop it. He wouldn't understand her unease even if she explained it a hundred times. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try to make him comprehend the situation.

"We're in the Calm Belt," she started. "Our ship is made of normal wood, there is no seastone on the underside to repel Sea Kings and worst of all, A SEA KING IS PUSHING OUR SHIP! Don't you think that's a good enough reason for me to panic?"

"No."

Nami turned away and wiped imaginary tears away. "I knew it," she murmured to herself. "You just wouldn't understand."

Two days ago they had met in Loguetown. Their reunion, though short, was a very emotional one, with Uaopp and Nami crying over how much they missed their old friends. Zoro and Sanji, who clearly missed each other, found a different way to show it, the old fight and quarrel. Luffy clearly stated that he missed them too but it was obvious to everyone that he missed Sanji's cooking more.

"Lunch is ready," Sanji announced cheerfully as he came on deck.

The other crew members had already set up the table so all he had to do was set up the food, which wasn't an easy task considering how much it was. He had cooked a variety of food from normal fish to Elephant Tuna to Sea King meat. He had chosen noodles to go along with this meal and for dessert he prepared chocolate ice-cream and apple pudding. This meal was one that weighed tons, it was so heavy he knew the table wouldn't support the weight for long, but he wasn't worried. The meal might have been able to feed a small army but it was nowhere near as much for his crew, especially when a certain raven-haired man is involved.

"Food!" Luffy exclaimed.

He rushed to the table with a dreamy look in his eyes. All that food, it was all h-

Then he felt a boot in his face, sending him to the floor.

"Don't be selfish," Sanji said. "Wait until everyone is here." He ignored his captain's groans and looked around to see if there was anyone missing. "Where's Hancock by the way?"

"Here I am Sanji-dear," came Hancock's voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw the Snake Empress approach them. She seemed to walk with difficulty, something he had noted earlier. He tried to help her but she refused, claiming that she didn't want to be a burden.

Soon everyone settled into his or her chair enjoying the meal or something akin to it. Luffy's habit of eating too fast was making everyone miss out on some of the different food varieties.

"Don't finish all the food," Usopp told him. "Hancock needs it more than you."

She tried to hide her pink cheeks but he had already noticed. He turned to her with a smile.

"Speaking of which, when should we expect the baby?"

"We don't know," she said much to the surprise of the crew. "It should be one of these days. How long have I been expecting Luffy?"

Said person raised his hands and started counting with his fingers. "Er…" somewhere in the middle he lost count. "No idea."

"Oh, great?" Nami face-palmed. "They don't know."

"Why do you look so worried?" Usopp asked.

"It's just that-" Nami began to explain but she was cut off by Hancock's voice.

"GET DOWN!"

None of them knew what was happening but they all heeded her warning, well, almost all of them. Luffy didn't detect the urgency in his wife's voice and had remained sitting. He was awarded a cannon ball in the gut, sending over the ship's rail.

"LUFFY!" the women screamed in unison.

Nami ran in the direction he had fallen over, but Zoro stopped her.

"Leave him," the pirate hunter said." We have bigger problems at the moment."

"But what about Lu-"

"He'll be fine."

Nami looked in his direction and saw Luffy's hand grip the rail. Then she turned to look the other way. What she saw made her face pale.

There were about ten ships that hoisted Marine Flags in front of them. They were a kind of three-five-two formation as they approached. The nearer they drew the more terrified she became. These ships were all huge, at least five times bigger than their own vessel which was in its own right a big ship. From the ships' decks and other places she could see the massive cannons which she was sure fired cannon balls larger than anyone on board their ship. And all these cannons were trained on them.

"Straw-Hat Luffy," a voice came from one of the ships. "We're here to place you under arrest. Hand yourself over and we will stop our assault."

The voice over the loud-speaker belonged to Vice-Admiral John Giant. Her first guess was right. This was a Buster Call!

"WE'RE DOOMED!" she screamed.

"AAAAAAH! SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Usopp and Nami said in unison, grabbing onto each other.

The others had also realised what was happening, but didn't overreact as much.

"This could be bad," Zoro said, remembering the state of Ennies Lobby after a Buster Call had been issued.

Then the ships open-fired. Cannon balls ranging from fist sized to human sized were all shot towards their ship with the clear intention of sinking them. Both Zoro and Sanji reacted fast enough to save them. Zoro deflected them some using two-sword style while Sanji kicked the rest away.

"Sanji," Zoro decided to take charge. "Protect Hancock. Usopp I need you to sink the middle ship in the front row. Nami, help Luffy get back on board."

None of them argued with him. Sanji went over to Hancock tried to comfort her. Although she wanted to help he convinced her sit down, muttering that everything would be alright and that they had the situation under control. Nami went to the rail and pulled Luffy back on deck and Usopp shakily made his way towards Zoro.

"If I die it's all your fault," he said in a panicky voice.

"Yeah whatever," Zororesponded. "Now take out the ship."

Usopp frowned and in drew his duel pistols in a classical gunslinger fashion. He aimed at the ship in the middle and fired straight at it. A second later the ship's deck exploded, sending cannons and soldiers flying in every direction. What he failed to notice was an enormous cannon ball heading straight for him. If not for Zoro jumping in front of him and deflecting it he doubted he would still be alive.

"Keep your eyes open," the swordsman warned.

Zoro then crossed his two swords, Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui. He gripped them hard, preparing to strike.

"Two-sword style," He murmured. "400 Calibre Phoenix!"

He sent the massive flying blade attack towards the remaining two ships in the front line, completely destroying them.

Everyone observed the spectacle in amazement until someone's voice ruined everything.

"Alright," Luffy said angrily while picking himself up. "Who interrupted my meal?" He looked past his friends and saw the seven remaining battleships closing in on them. "Oh Marines. Nami quick, Get us out of here!"

"I can't," the orange head said with fake tears in her eyes. "To get to Amazon Lily we have to go through them."

Luffy looked at the ships in a thoughtful manner. His crew had decided to enter the Grand Line via Calm Belt because it avoided attention, another reason for this was because he had to get Hancock to the island. With him gone it was probably the safest place for her, so he thought it would be some kind of sanctuary. Now he wasn't sure anymore.

"How did they find us," Luffy asked in a serious tone. "We covered our tracks in Loguetown."

"They must have tapped into our line when we called Shirahoshi for help," Nami suggested.

Usopp nodded. "No chance, we had a white transponder snail to cover it up. Anyway, if that were true their primary target would be her and not us."

Nami pondered this for a moment. No one had known about their decision to cross the Calm Belt. Tashigi had left Zoro before they could arrive so that ruled out the possibility of betrayal since Luffy only announced their entrance route when they all got together. All things put aside there was only one man who could have anticipated their route through the Calm Belt. It would explain a lot too since he had the power to use a Buster Call.

Then Hancock screamed.

Luffy was immediately by her side. "Hancock, what's wrong?"

"Oh God," Hancock said. "I think my water just broke."

"Don't be stupid Hancock. Water doesn't break."

"You idiot!" Nami exclaimed. "Your wife is about to give birth!"

Silence… then-

"Okay guys," Zoro said. "I'll handle the cannon balls being fired at us."

"I'll help the moss-head," Sanji said, agreeing for the first time since their reunion.

The two of them left and did what they promised to do. Nami looked at Hancock's pain-filled facial expression. Then she turned to her remaining crew members.

"Okay guys," she said in a sly manner. "You guys stay here and help her while I go and offer Zoro and Sanji a helping hand."

"No."

Nami and Usopp couldn't hide their shocked expression as they looked at their captain.

"What do you mean by no," Usopp asked hysterically. "She's about to give birth to your child! She needs your support to get through this."

"No she doesn't," Luffy stated.

Hancock's cries of pain became louder and more frequent. Nami and Usopp thought this would make Luffy think twice and tend to his wife, but they should have realised that Luffy is not the kind of person you would expect to think like everyone else.

"She needs your support!" Nami pleaded, her face paling every second she looked at the Pirate Empress.

Luffy was about to answer but he was interrupted when a cannon ball hit the side of the ship, sending them all against the rail. This caused Hancock to cry even louder.

"Those bastards," the Pirate King said as he got up. "They are gonna pay for this."

His hands stretched and grabbed the roof of the galley. Before any of his crewmates realised what he was planning he propelled himself into the air, towards the ship that had just fired at them.

"LUFFY YOU JERK!" Nami cried. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

But he was already gone. The next moment another ship was taken down, then another, then another. Then they felt a cold wind hit them. Both the sniper and navigator knew that this was not one of the rare moments when wind blew in the Calm Belt, but was the result of Luffy clashing against the vice-admirals, probably two or three of them at once.

"Okay Nami," Usopp said, turning to her. "As long as those three are on our side we will be fine. So the duty to help Hancock falls on us."

Nami's face was now as pale as the Marine uniforms. Her irises were almost as pale and her pupils had dilated.

"What," she said in a panicky voice. "B-b-but-"

"Snap out of it," Usopp said. "Your fear of giving birth is not helping at the moment."

"I'm not afraid of giving birth!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Does that explain why you and Sanji are the only couple that doesn't have kids yet?"

"That's not-"

"You fucking morons!" Hancock managed to say in between her shrieks of pain. "I swear I will kill you! I will turn you all to fucking stone if I survive this!"

The threat did have an effect on the two of them, but there was no time for that.

"Nami, I need you to get me hot water and a blanket," Usopp said.

Nami disappeared below deck without question. Usopp helped Hancock, who was now trying to suppress her groans of agony. He helped her to the lunch table they had set up earlier and cleared it before he made her lie on it.

"Hancock," he said seriously. "This is going to be long and painful but trust me, you will get through it."

Hancock nodded with difficulty, causing Usopp to frown.

I wish you were here Kaya, he said non-verbally. You would know what to do in this situation.

"Okay Hancock, push…"

In the midst of what appeared to be a full-scale war Usopp was encouraging the Pirate Empress give to keep pushing, Zoro and Sanji were still doing their best to protect the ship, Luffy was somewhere on the remaining ships, probably clashing with the vice-admirals, and Nami watched Usopp and Hancock from afar after she had brought what she had brought what he had told her to.

All in all the whole situation was chaotic. The cannon fire from the Marine battleships was causing tides unlike those ever witnessed in the windless region and for the first time ever, Sea Kings were avoiding the ships in the Calm Belt.

Somewhere during Hancock's labour Sanji yelled something about Luffy falling into the sea, causing him to jump in and save him.

In the end all the Marine ships were destroyed, with the Straw-Hat's ship taking pretty nasty damage.

"There's the Amazon Lily!" Luffy said, after his crew had pumped all the sea water out of him. "We can finally get you to safety."

But no one was listening. Luffy looked around and saw them all surrounding the table Usopp had placed Hancock on earlier. He slowly walked over towards the group.

"He's so cute," Nami exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Sanji and Usopp had wide smiles on their faces, while Zoro wiped his eyes.

"Are you crying Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"NO I'M NOT!" he yelled defensively. "Salt water makes my eyes watery."

"Yeah sure," Sanji said. "Just admit it, you're a big softy."

Luffy ignored them and walked over to his wife, who held a child, their child, in her arms wrapped in a white blanket.

"It's your son," Hancock said happily as she handed the bundle to him. "He looks just like his father."

Luffy took the baby and looked at him. The child did look like him in a way. He cuddled up against his father's chest as slept peacefully. Luffy was mesmerised by this scene. Tears slid down his cheeks as he embraced the baby.

"I'm… a father."

"Yes you are," Nami said strangely. "So what's his name?"

"I personally wanted it to be a girl," Hancock said to no one's surprise, "but we had decided that the child would be named Hana if it's a girl and Rocky if it's a boy."

"Hm," Usopp muttered. "Monkey D. Rocky, it does fit."

Luffy, who had been too absorbed in his son, threw the baby in the air screaming "I'M A FATHER!"

This made everyone panic.

"LUFFY YOU DUMBASS!" Zoro exclaimed. Both he and Sanji kicked him in the face. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A BABY!"

Nami caught the baby and pounded his face into the ground with her shoes.

"What a moron," She said.

"I'm sorry," Luffy groaned in agony.

**-END-**

**Just finished this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and enjoy the New Year**


	6. Chapter 6: Chasing a Fishwoman

**CHAPTER 6: CHASING A FISHWOMAN, THE ISLAND OF HEATH**

* * *

**Baltigo, Grand Line**

"What! Who ordered the Buster Call?"

The young man speaking into the Transponder Snail wore a large black top hat with blue glasses wrapped around it. He was angered by what he was hearing from his brother.

"We don't know," his brother replied, "but who cares? We totally kicked their asses!"

"That's not the point Luffy," the young man said, becoming frustrated. Was his idiot of a brother really so dense that he failed to realise the gravity of the situation. "Your crew comes together after four years and the first thing the Marines do is issue a Buster Call. There's someone in the World Government who wants you dead."

"Of course they do," the snail said in Luffy's voice. "Why would they not, I'm the king of the pirates."

"You are also the son of the world's most wanted man," The young man said, nearly shouting. "Whoever sent the vice-admirals is not gonna stop there. Next time they will send more vice-admirals and battleships."

"Who cares," the snail sail while laughing. "We'll just kick their asses again."

"LISTEN HERE LUFFY," Sabo said, losing it. "Your crew was able to stop a Buster Call, which is unheard of. Soon the entire Navy will be after you. You better keep your eyes- LUFFY ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"No Sabo," Luffy said and for the first time the young man heard background noises of what sounded like a party. "I have to go now. Say hi to Robin for me."

"Luff-" but the snail had already gone back to sleep. "What a dumbass."

He sat on his bed and thought about what his brother had just told him. Why would the Navy issue a Buster Call? Did they know about the arrangement the Straw-Hats made with the Revolutionary Army to meet up after five years to take down the world government? Why the hell did they reunite so early anyway?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his bedroom. Whoever was on the other side did not wait for an answer. They burst in like they owned the room.

"I heard Luffy called," the intruder said. "What was the reason for that?"

"Nothing much." Due to her bad history with Buster Calls he didn't want to give her a heart attack. "They are on Amazon Lily. They'll be sailing to Water 7 for Franky, Brook and the Thousand Sunny."

"Did he explain why he's coming here a year earlier than expected?" she asked.

Sabo smiled. "We both know that Luffy doesn't know how to do that. It's not like he would he could anyway."

"Fufufufufu. That's just how the captain is."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Grand Line**

"They what!"

Vice-Admiral Tashigi was furious. Only one man would order a Buster Call on the Straw-Hats while they still pose no threat. _What the hell is wrong with him? Does he ever think about the consequences of his actions?_

"How did you escape?"

"We didn't," Nami said in an annoyed tone. "We had to our fight away through."

"You- what!" Tashigi was incredulous. She had fought the Straw-Hats on many occasions and knew that they were strong, but to fight a Buster Call. _If they join the Revolutionary Army the World Government is doomed._ "Are the Marines okay?"

"Yeah, We had Sea Kings take them to the Sabaody Archipelago," Nami answered.

_Sea Kings? _The vice-admiral asked herself. "How did you manage that?"

"Er… long story," Nami quickly answered. "Gotta go, bye."

Tashigi put down the receiver of the snail and sat down in her chair. That idiot. She had more respect for him than she did for any other Marine but sometimes his carelessness went too far. She turned to her highest ranked subordinate.

"Captain Helmeppo, call Marine Headquarters. I want to talk to Admiral Shiro."

Helmeppo did as ordered. He picked up the receiver and dialled the number for Marineford. He talked in it for a few seconds and put the receiver back down.

"He left earlier this morning ma'am," he told her. "He is apparently on his way to Sabaody."

Tashigi frowned. "Then that's where we are heading to as well."

* * *

**Somewhere in the East Blue**

"Ahoy Captain!" one of crew members Will had dubbed 'The seven idiots' shouted from atop the mast. "I see land ahead."

"Make for it," Will told the rest of the crew.

It had been three days since the crew had met the mysterious Fishwoman. Will had ordered them to remain at sea for at least two days before sailing ahead to the island that he was sure she was heading to. He had felt that it would be dangerous for them to do it immediately as he thought that she would get violent if she realised they were following her and would probably attack the Mean Mug in retaliation. He was not sure about her strength and was not prepared to sacrifice his ship. That's why he felt the need to wait.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to recruit her? Sam asked before their ship docked at the port. "She looked pretty dangerous."

"If she wasn't I wouldn't want her on my crew," Will replied. He observed the town in front of them. "Do you have any idea what this town is called?"

Sam shook his head. Before Will took over his crew he had sailed to many places, but this was not one of them. "I've never been on this island before."

"Neither do I," the white-haired boy answered. "But my guess is that we're…"

He pulled out a map of the Entire East Blue placed it on the deck. Then he pointed to a small island that was around two thousand metres south-east of Loguetown. The label read 'Heath Island.'

"That doesn't sound like a dangerous place," Sam commented.

"I was hoping for that," Will said as he rolled up the piece of parchment and put it back into his pockets. "Now I'm going to look for the Fishwoman."

He took his time getting off the ship and could almost feel Sam's sly smile while doing so. He knew the man was up to something and he had a clear guess of what it was he was planning. It would be amusing to watch him do it but in these circumstances it would just be really annoying. When his feet touched the dock he stopped and turned to the man, his emerald eyes glaring deep into Sam's dark ones.

"When I get back I expect to find the ship here," He said, shattering the former captain's dream of escaping. "If by any chance I don't there will be hell to pay."

He left the man and the crew there, knowing that they would probably heed his warning and stay on the island until he gets back. Personally he had thought it safer to take Sam along to look for the girl, but Sam was a big-time pirate according East Blue standards and he couldn't risk alarming the island's inhabitants, it would reach her as well and she would escape them.

The town was small, having only one street, though it had a variety of buildings from Jewellery stores to clothing stress to restaurants to food stores. He hoped the others had the common sense to realise that they needed to restock their supplies. The food stores were bigger than most he had seen on other islands so he was quite confident that they would be able to get everything for the next journey.

The street was surprisingly busy for such a small town. People moved past and around him, all minding their own business. They moved in and out of the different shops like a colony of ants moving in and out of their burrows. However, he couldn't locate the girl anywhere, which really wasn't surprising since he she had made it to the island two days before them. He decided to ask around about her whereabouts.

He pulled an old farmer out of the busy streets and asked him if he had seen had seen the girl in the town. He described her thoroughly, but left out the part about her having webbed hands and gills. If he was right about the girl she was the type to hide her heritage as to not draw attention.

"I know her not Lad," the old man said rudely. "Now outta me way. Got work to do."

It wouldn't do to argue with the man, so he let him go. His white hair was attracting enough attention. He didn't want any more drawn to him.

After two more attempts at asking the inhabitants, both fruitless, he changed his strategy. Instead of asking more farmers if they had seen her around he decided to look for her in the local inns and guest houses. Fortunately for him there was only one of those in the town, an inn that with a pretty lame name, Corn Inn. It was situated at the edge of the town. He didn't hesitate to kick the double doors open, earning him the attention of everyone in the inn. He ignored them and went to the counter, demanding to talk to the manager. Fortunately for him the frail man behind the counter was the inn manager so he didn't have to wait for long to see him.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," Will began. "She passed here a couple of days ago. You know her, six feet tall with red hair. She was wearing a black jumpsuit last I saw her."

The inn manager scratched his head before he remembered. "Ah yes. She was here, jus' left an hour ago. Says the mayor wanted to talk to her."

"And where can I find the mayor's office?" Will asked.

"Jus' go back the way ye came. Ye will see it."

"Thanks." He said, dashing out of the place.

* * *

**Back at the Harbour**

Sam was angry. He had though that the white haired bastard would be oblivious to his plan to escape him as soon as he was out of sight, but it seems he had thought about it and even threatened him. If it were anyone else he would have been long gone, but there was something about the kid that frightened him. He was the only one who hadn't trembled when the God-guy had come down from the sky and landed on the ship. Sam had heard him saying that if the God-guy had taken him seriously he would probably have won, which gave him hope that he could beat him using his newfound Devil Fruit powers. But the bastard was versed in fighting Devil Fruit users. Why else would he carry that sword with him?

Truth be told the reason he was still there was because he was afraid the bastard would own up to his threat and hunt him down. The cold look he so often saw in his eyes told him that it wouldn't take too kindly to being betrayed and would get his revenge in the worst possible way.

Guess I'm just going to keep myself busy until he returns, he thought. "Gather your weapons men," he told the remaining crew members. "We're going shopping."

Understanding their former captain, grins spread across their faces for the first time since the shift of power from Sam to Will. They enthusiastically gathered their swords and rifles and followed their captain off the ship. They put on sly faces as they followed their ex-captain into town, their weapons raised, ready to attack anyone who intercepts Sam.

The town activity stopped as everyone dropped what they were doing to observe the new arrivals. Terror quickly spread to their eyes, making Sam smile. At least there were still people who recognised and feared him.

"It's Selfish Sam!" someone shouted. "He has a sixteen million berry bounty on his head!"

Most of them dropped they whatever they were carrying and decided to run for it. Their reaction was the best thing that happened to him since meeting the white haired bastard, but there was no time to dwell on it. He looked around the street for any shop that he could rob. There was a jewellery shop in front of him. He decided that the store owner would be his first victim. He walked over to the doors and kicked them open, standing in the doorway for everyone inside to observe him.

There were a few women, who all tried to run out when they saw him with his goons behind him. His subordinates grabbed them and pushed them back inside. As much as Sam was enjoying this, he decided to get the deed done with and return to the ship. He looked at everyone and spoke up.

"Listen up everyone. If you cooperate I swear no harm will come to you, but if you don't…" He left the rest to their imaginations. "Now two of my crew mates are going to pass by everyone while holding sacks. I want you all to drop your valuables in the sacks, when they pass by you. If you don't…" he left it to their imaginations again.

Their reaction to what he said did not disappoint him. The women took off their rings and pearl necklaces and threw them in the sacks. They would rather lose their priceless possessions than their lives. He thought that was smart on their part.

After he was done with them he told his crewmates to take all the jewellery from the shop. They cleaned all the shelves and started for the exit.

Sam felt good about himself as he exited the shop. He had gained more than ten million berries worth of jewels. That was more than he had gotten from the other towns he had raided in the last two years. Who would have thought that a jewellery store in such a small town would have such valuable items?

"Er… captain?" one of his crew mates interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up and got an unpleasant surprise. There were two dozen marines with their rifles pointed at him.

* * *

**Mayor's Office**

When Will had opened the office building he had found the lobby only occupied by one person, the receptionist. He asked her if the mayor was in, to which she answered that he was but he was busy. Will ignored her passed her.

"Hey hold on just-"

She stopped talking when she saw the white haired teenager's sword tip an inch from her face. She kept quiet, eyeing the katana's tip nervously. Seeing that he had made his point, he pulled back the weapon and walked past her. She made no movement to stop him.

He stopped at the mayor's office door, deciding to listen in on whatever conversation is happening in the room before he barged in. For all he knew he was probably not with the Fishwoman.

"I helped you with your bandit problem." It was definitely the Fishwoman. He would never forget her voice. "I want my money."

"Just wait for a while," the second voice said. "He will be here in a few minutes."

The Fishwoman grunted, but probably stayed put in her chair because the door remained close.

* * *

**Outside the Jewellery Store**

"Drop everything and put your hands up!" One of the marines shouted. "You're under arrest Selfish Sam!"

Sam's surprise vanished and his smile returned. He would finally get to test his new power in a fight. Could his luck possibly get better? He turned to his subordinates and told them to stay where they were.

"If you get in my way you will die," He warned them.

The 'seven idiots' remained where they were. They had witnessed Eneru using the power of the Goro Goro no Mi devil fruit and they were not going to get in the way of such tremendous power. Sam's smile widened as he took a step towards the marines. He was going to enjoy this.

"Sta-stay back" one of the marines said in vain. Sam took his time approaching them.

The other marines got nervous and pulled the trigger of their weapons, sending countless bullets at the pirate.

The past three days Sam had been working on how to control his Devil Fruit powers. He could have easily dodged the bullets, but he decided on another approach. He let them hit him or more accurately- pass through him. He heard the sound of them smashing against hard surfaces behind him but he ignored them. He concentrated on the marines and their shocked and terrified expressions. He loved that look in the eyes of his victims. He loved them knowing that they were helpless in their situation.

Then he attacked. He fired a bolt from his left palm, impaling all two dozen soldiers and destroying the store on the other side of the street. The inhabitants of the town who had witnessed this all cowered into the shadows, murmuring something about Devil Fruits.

Sam couldn't have been more pleased by their reaction, but he had a feeling he had overdone it. He had meant to give them a light toast, now he was uncertain if they were alive. _Oh well, _he thought. _Guess I'll just have to wait for the next pair of weaklings to challenge me._ His thoughts were interrupted by the one of his pirates.

"Captain," he said, taking a hesitant step towards him while holding a certain paper, one that was all too familiar to criminals of the law. "You have to see this."

Sam took the wanted poster and looked at it. The person on it was named Wisdom Leila. She had crimson hair and grey eyes and a very attractive face. Though she looked five years younger it was no doubt the Fishwoman they had met three days ago. She was worth… his eyes widened. _Impossible! I've never seen such a high bounty in the East Blue!_

His thoughts were interrupted again when suddenly more marines than he could count appeared out of nowhere, making him question where they were. How did so many marines get there so fast?

* * *

**Mayor's Office**

Leila couldn't believe what she was hearing from the old geezer sitting opposite her. She had to wait for someone to get here so they can give her the money she had earned? What the hell! She needed that money now. It was time for her to leave the island. The chaotic sounds outside told her that.

If this guy doesn't show up in a minute I'm outta here. This place is not safe anymore

While just outside the room Will was still eavesdropping, but some of the screams from outside had caught his attention. _What the hell is that idiot doing out there?_ A minute later the office building's entrance door burst open, admitting a huge marine who had to squeeze himself through the doorframe. He was ten feet tall and thrice as wide as any normal man.

"Wisdom Leila! We have you surrounded! There's no way out! Come out with your hands in your in air."

Back in the mayor's office room Leila turned to the old man. She was now furious. "You double-crossing piece of shit!"

The mayor showed her a greedy smirk. "Wisdom Leila, a name that is known across the world. Your 350 million berry bounty was just too much to pass up."

Outside the door Will was in shock, although his facial expression remained blank. Wisdom Leila? The 'Bane of the Dragons'? He couldn't believe his luck. Now he wanted her even more to be on his team. He could really use someone like her on his crew. Deciding to put an end to the conversation in the office he opened the door and stepped in. The two parties in the room turned to look at him as he entered.

"Who are you?" the mayor said in a surprised tone.

Will ignored him. His gaze was fixed on the Fishwoman, who looked just as surprise to see him. This emotion was however only betrayed by her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Did you follow me here?"

"Yes," Will replied matter-of-factly. "I'm here because I have a proposal for you."

"And what would that be?" Leila snorted.

"I want you to join my crew."

For a brief second the room was quiet. Then the Fishwoman exploded into fits of laughter. "Nahahahahaha. Me join your pirate crew? Go home little boy. I don't have time for your games."

The term "little boy" did not stick too well with Will. He could feel his blood boiling from the insult, but forced himself to remain calm. If he was going to recruit her he had to play it cool. If he played it violent now the chances of her accepting his proposal would be slimmer than they already were.

The humongous marine, was not enthusiastic about being ignored, especially by a wanted criminal and a pirate. He told the receptionist to exit the building before he ordered his soldiers to fill the room. When a dozen marines had filled the building he ordered them to take the Fishwoman.

"The kid poses no threat," he said. "We'll deal with him later."

They raised their rifles and approached the door to of the mayor's office cautiously. Some of them were trembling, but forced themselves to go on. The marine in front was about to enter the room but something came flying through the door and hit him in the chest, sending him and two others against the furthest wall.

"I hate despicable assholes like you," Leila said as she came out of the office.

She was talking to the old man, who had been the one who flew into the marine. He was lying on the other side of the room, now unconscious like the three soldiers who were sent flying with him. Her gaze turned to the huge marine, silently daring him to attack her.

"Seize her!" he ordered.

The marines all raised their weapons as they charged the Fishwoman, who didn't seem to be alarmed by the attack. She easily dodged the first marine's sword and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying and taking a few comrades with him. The next onslaught came from a dozen marines who hacked and slashed violently at her with their swords. Will watched in awe as she sent them all flying through the wall with just one punch.

"You better make a run for it boy," Leila said to him before she ran out of the building through the hole she had just created.

Will followed her. He had already decided that she was going to be a part of his crew and he was not going to leave until she agreed. However, he was stopped by the gigantic marine, who blocked the exit.

"You aint going nowhere kid," he said through gritted teeth. "I will beat you first, then I will go and get that bitch and take her to Marineford."

The man swung his fist, which was bigger than any normal man's face, at the white haired teenager. Will sighed and raised his hand and took the full force of the punch with no damage, much to the surprise of his opponent. A second and a flash of steel later the man fell to the ground with his guts spilling out.

The white haired boy sheathed his sword as he ran out of the building. How he loved it when people underestimated his abilities, it made his job of getting rid of them much easier. If only Sniper King Usopp had underestimated him the way the marine had he would probably have won and learned the whereabouts of Straw Hat Luffy. _But now is not the time to dwell on it,_ he thought to himself. He needed to get to the Fishwoman and prevent her from escaping.

The town's only street was packed with more than a few hundred marines, causing the white haired teenager to ask how they got to the town so fast. It was unheard of for so many marines to be present on a single island in any of the four seas. What was happening here?

He looked around for any signs of the Fishwoman. He located her, or more accurately, her activities. Soldiers were flying in the air like nobody's business, probably clearing the path for her to get to the harbour.

Will knew that he would catch up if he ran in the crowd and that she would probably get away from him. Damn, if he really wanted to get to her he had no choice but to use a technique that would betray his true strength to those present. As several marines came at him with their swords and rifles raised he jumped over their heads. The marines turned around, ready to strike him down when he lands.

"Geppo!" Will shouted, kicking the air and sending himself higher as a result.

Most of the fighting stopped as everyone looked in awe up to observe the phenomena of what appeared to be a boy flying. Will ignored them and looked down at Sam, the one responsible for so many marines being present. He so wanted to kick his arse, but decided that he would rather wait until they were clear of this mess.

"Tell the idiots to move the ship to the other side of the island!" He yelled at the man, who too was shocked at what he was seeing. "I'll be there in a moment."

Sam quickly got over his surprise and turned himself into a lightning bolt and shot himself straight ahead. This action took down several dozen marines while he appeared in front of his subordinates and relayed the message.

Will turned his attention back on the Fishwoman, who had escaped the marines and was now racing to the harbour. He kicked the air harder, propelling himself through the medium faster. At some point he overtook her and stopped kicking the air, making him land in front of her and bringing her to a halt.

She was initially surprised by when he landed in front of her, but her expression quickly changed when to an angry one because he was blocking her escape.

"I will only say this once," she said in a threateningly low voice. "Move out of my way."

Will stood firm, showing her his usual expressionless face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

**-END-**

**AN: So far this is my favourite chapter of this fanfic. I would really love to hear your views on it. Thanks :-D.**

**Next up: the story of Wisdom Leila. **


End file.
